


Sex education curriculum

by mokuzai_zi



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuzai_zi/pseuds/mokuzai_zi
Summary: 說到他們之間糟糕關係的開始，Dick就自然想到那次所謂的初夜。之所以加上所謂這個詞，是因為Dick以為那不過是Slade把他按在牆上發洩了幾個小時性慾而已。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Sex education curriculum

在被Slade抓住手腕的瞬間Dick聽見了硬物碎裂的咔擦聲，即使他應該慶幸斷的不是骨頭，不過唯一能呼救的通訊設備被毀也並不值得鬆一口氣。

「你不會真的以為你還能扭轉形勢吧」Slade拎著男孩手腕迫使兩人距離縮短。

男人看出Dick的眼神不過是掩飾極度恐懼而故作強硬罷了，他還妄想著掙脫掉的可能。可惜Slade沒那個閒情逸致配合他逢場作戲，他直接冷著臉無視掉男孩的抗拒。

防彈材質的制服被超逾常人的力度撕扯開來，接著拽斷了男孩所剩唯一希望的腰帶。

這的確有嚇到男孩，他下意識的收起膝蓋踡成一團，藍色的瞳孔裡滿是驚恐，顯然還沒從男人的行為裡緩過神：

Slade這次對待自己的程度明顯與以往大相逕庭，他收起了所有曾經施捨的禮貌與謙讓，只有純粹的駭人暴力。

「別這麼緊張，kid，」 Slade的手貼上男孩的脖子，輕描淡寫的說著，

「我不會掐死你」

至少不是現在。男人的意思是。

「我倒是寧可你掐死我」男孩努力平復發抖的聲音，小聲的抗議著。

這小小的逆反行為在男人眼裡竟顯得頗為可愛，他輕浮的用手背拍拍男孩的臉，換來了男孩扭捏的別過頭去，舉動可人的讓面罩後的Slade難掩笑意。

接著男人毫無憐憫的拽下了男孩的褲子，而令Dick倍感無力的是，他突然殘酷的意識到以往的Slade與他的對峙是有多麼放水。

「.... **他** ...B不會放過你的....」男孩銳氣被磨滅了許多，不過仍扭著勁試圖掙脫束縛。

「好了kid，把你那過保護的Daddy搬出來也不會有所改變的。」Slade惡意的捏了一下男孩裸露的大腿肌膚，挑眉補充，

「況且，你真的希望他知道麼？」

男人的問題石沈大海，被點明了想法的男孩回不出話，只是瞪著眼睛與他對視。

Dick很希望Bruce能出現解救他，但是現在的情況不同於以往那些綁架他只為引出蝙蝠俠的低級罪犯，相比喪鐘帶來的威脅，他更不願面對這場凌辱過後蝙蝠洞裡他和Bruce之間剩下的窒息尷尬。

他不願蝙蝠俠知道這些。這顯然成為了喪鐘手上的籌碼。

在掰開男孩大腿的瞬間，Slade清楚的感覺到手掌中的軀體劇烈的一抖，男孩無助的搖了搖頭，卻絲毫改變不了現狀。 比起那些輕易就哭爹喊娘跪下求饒的合同對象，男孩從不會卑微的祈求憐憫，對利器甚至子彈都習以為常才更能激起男人的征服慾。

即使明知道腳踝被死死的攥著，Dick還是想蹬掉男人的手，這不合時宜的倔強成功給男孩換來了一個響亮的巴掌，幾乎打的男孩耳鳴。

他惡狠狠的盯著男人的獨眼，默不作聲。

Slade也不惱，持著一股對男孩垂死掙扎的表現樂在其中的態度，淡淡道，

「如果你足夠取悅我，我說不定會考慮不給你身上留下太多痕跡」

說著，Slade故作溫柔的用手指在男孩腳踝繞了幾圈，接著狠狠地抓住了男孩纖細的踝骨，力道讓男孩幾乎聽見自己骨頭碎裂的聲音。

即使有著與同齡人迥異的鍛鍊日程，但Dick也終究還是個不到14歲的孩子，手臂和大腿的纖細程度還是普通成年人無法比擬的，況且他面對的也不是什麼普通成年人。

「疼...放開我...」男孩用幾乎蚊聲的音量抗議著，當然，這無足輕重的詞句根本帶來不了任何效果，因為他正感受到一雙手摸進了自己的大腿內側。

Slade自覺小打小鬧的前戲也做夠了，是時候進入正題。

男孩的瞳孔驟然放大，這痛感遠比他想像的更加難以忍受，瞬間濕潤眼眶也純粹只是生理反應，他發誓才不要在這個人面前示弱，但顯然還是太過逞強。這種情況下的體型差便顯得過於明顯，且不說Slade超逾平均的尺寸，只是男孩尚且稚嫩的幼齡身軀就足矣令他吃盡苦頭，Dick甚至想著他要是整根沒入怕是會把他頂穿吧。

Slade得以確定男孩的身體絕對是第一次被打開，他甚至都懷疑男孩是否之前有和女性做過，想到這裡Slade不禁感到心情愉悅。

男孩幾近絕望的抵抗著，請求著男人退出他的身體，態度也早沒了先前戾氣滿滿的強硬。

其實Slade很願意給對方解釋一下強姦是不在乎對方想不想的，不過他想還是直接用肢體語言讓男孩理解比較好。在一个毫不犹豫的狠狠贯穿之後，男孩發出了難以抑制的尖叫，原本斷斷續續的急促呼吸都窒了一瞬，手指死死的攥住了男人衣服的肩角，垂著頭身體顫抖。

狹窄破舊的小巷裏光源很是不足，不過Slade能從男孩摻雜了哭腔的反抗裡猜出——多米諾面具背後的藍眼睛一定被蒙上了一層水霧。

Dick能感受到男人在他狹窄的身體裡挺動，Slade粗暴的動作毫無溫柔可言，每一下都不過是機械式的發洩。而更讓他感到無力的是，他的所有抵抗在如此懸殊的實力差下絲毫起不到一點作用。

Slade聽見男孩趴在自己耳邊顫巍巍的說著疼，但他才不在乎這些，性在這場與男孩之間的拉鋸戰來說，只是一種彰顯權力的方式。

當然，對于男孩身體所產生的骯髒慾望他也不置可否就是了，誰讓這隻漂亮的小鳥的確充滿魅力呢。

他甚至會在閒情之餘欣賞著男孩的身體：男孩還沒怎麼發育完全，連陰毛都沒怎麼長，但是小腹的腹肌線條已經明顯可見，過於纖細的腰肢他甚至只要一隻手就幾乎得以握住。

_ 真是可愛。 _

Slade在一次次把男孩拉近自己胯部的時候，這樣想著。

「.....好痛.....不，求你，求你了.....」男孩抽泣，他的腿無助的盤在男人的腰上，隨著每次殘忍的疼痛而顫抖。

男人則用更加暴力且放肆動作作為回應，

「你可以試著叫的更無助些，kid，」說著，Slade的舌尖攀上男孩敏感的耳側，

「因為你知道這只能使我更興奮。」

Dick不知道究竟過了多久，他已經對時間的流逝沒了概念，除了含糊不清的嗚咽，他甚至連清楚的語句都發不出來，比起呻吟，那只是痛苦下發出的本能回應。

以至於當這場暴行結束的時候，Dick甚至都意識不到了。

他乾掉的淚痕還結在嘴角，恍惚之中他似乎聽見Slade射在他身體裡以後輕輕地笑了，而他沒聽清楚多少，他正忙著眨眼把淚水和身體裡被摧毀的那部分給趕走。

Dick在Slade退出他的身體以後就沒了支撐，他貼著冰冷的牆面滑下來跌坐在地上，後面的疼痛讓他的雙腳沒有力氣站穩，他的身體還在因哭泣的痙攣而打抖。他知道自己一定出血了，他甚至能感覺到男人射在他裡面令人作嘔的精液混著黏膩的腥紅血液滴滴答答的從大腿內側流下來，弄髒了被撕扯破碎的褲子，隱私處周圍被掐出的青紫色瘀傷也開始後知後覺的火辣辣的疼了起來。

他撐著牆磚顫顫巍巍的站起來的時候，下身被撕裂的痛感再次傳遍全身，他狼狽的跌倒，卻幾乎沒了再次嘗試的力氣。

簡直就像個被掏光了棉花的破舊玩偶、悲慘的扔在骯髒街頭的角落。

Dick看著Slade高高在上的整理好褲子，表情冷漠且輕蔑，甚至揚著一股高傲的滿足。

「I  **_hate_ ** you....」

即使在兩人對立以來，男孩從未發自內心的對男人抱有惡毒的恨意，而這則是他第一次用哭啞了的嗓子絕望的怒吼。

Slade似乎是玩味的笑了，

「You should.」


End file.
